


At Home With Each Other

by orphan_account, roguefaerie (samidha)



Series: HP Test Series [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe, Art, Baby Harry Potter, Because of Reasons, Chronic Illness, Digital Art, Drabble Sequence, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Families of Choice, Family, Family Dynamics, Fix-It of Sorts, Happy Ending, I WILL NOT APOLOGIZE, Lily Evans - Freeform, M/M, Marauders, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Multi, None of this happened but if it did Harry would be happy, One Shot, Polyamory, That One Big Gay Commune Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 00:30:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18560260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account, https://archiveofourown.org/users/samidha/pseuds/roguefaerie
Summary: James, Sirius and Remus work their relationship into a triad, and James is the luckiest one of any of them. Peter is helpful. Severus and Regulus may be spy boyfriends, but we won't tell anyone.





	At Home With Each Other

**Author's Note:**

> My first serious HP fic. (Completed before I got an inkling of anything else. My feelings on the characters have also evolved a bit since I wrote this.) Some brainstorming completed with Masaothedog who also betaed this for quality Marauder-Era interaction. Without him this fic would not exist. (Text and story concept by roguefaerie. Encouragement to write in HP at all by Masaothedog.)
> 
> (Also known as: when you tell me not to make them polyamorous, I will absolutely make them polyamorous...)

  1. The sun is rising as James looks out over the grounds. He spots the two of them, both limping, with Sirius holding Remus up as they go, trudging towards the castle. It would be comforting if James could run and help them, but he does not, allowing Sirius to do what’s needed now. He won’t intercede until Sirius asks.  
  
But Peter beats him to the punch, small and perpetually quaking as Peter does, his suggestion is perhaps brave. “We could help more if we become animagi. I...I read--I heard about it from a Ravenclaw and--”  
  
They’ll need a plan.  
  
2\. It’s Remus who says, “James, if you would-- We need-- I need help. Severus would know the way to make the potion.”  
  
James scoffs, and Sirius looks like he might be about to follow suit but Remus shoots him a look.  
  
“I need this,” he says, and the two of them see the earnestness in his eyes. “I wouldn’t wish being forced on anyone but if you can change at will--”  
  
“We’ll do it,” Sirius says, fierce and earnest. “We’ve always been ready to help, Remus,” and it’s settled. Remus leans into him and Sirius curls an arm around him.  
  
3\. James goes to Snape for the potion. “My, uh, Remus needs…”  
  
“Help with his little problem?” Snape asks, one eyebrow raising slightly.  
  
“We…”  
  
“Tell me, Potter,” and James feels hot, embarrassed, ridiculous.  
  
“Animagus potion!” he mutters, finally.  
  
“You came because you need my help with it.”  
  
“Yes, I need your help with it,” James says, staring at the ground.  
  
“Very well.”  
  
The potions come with a handwritten note from Snape, a script that will be recognized in a generation as belonging to a mysterious prodigy. “Remus. These are for you. Thank you for calming the real beast. -  Severus Snape”  
  
4\. Remus hides the note, but he keeps it, and that night he holds James against the castle wall, a tight grip on his wrist and murmurs, “Thank you. Let me know if you’d like anything in return?”  
  
But that’s never been James’ strong suit, admitting actual feelings.  
  
“I…”  
  
Sirius walks into the room and James goes so still for a moment.  
  
“I’m here, James,” Sirius says, what feels like sudden proof Sirius can read his mind.  
  
Sirius leans in and kisses James, whispering a thank you against his lips that will echo for years.  
  
James has never wanted anything more.  
  
5\. They cradle Remus between them on his anxious nights, especially the night before the full moon. Peter leaves them when the moment is right, pretending to study. Their three hearts are full, and on the night they go through with using the animagus potion, Peter’s is too as he knows he has been of help to someone struggling. Peter knows what that feels like, though he doesn’t always tell them. Peter can be quiet as a mouse, but he’s not expecting that to be his form. Still, there are uses for it, and he’ll learn them well enough in time.  
  
6\. The four of them head back from the forest, walking in step, and with a peaceful camaraderie between them although Remus is exhausted. He’s got scratches all over him from brambles, but no broken bones, and Sirius kisses him gently before they enter the castle gate.  
  
“This...is real. We did it,” Remus murmurs through exhaustion.  
  
“We did, love,” Sirius says.  
  
“And survived it all on Valentine’s Day.”  
  
When they enter, they see Severus in a dark corner. He looks them in the eye, kissing Regulus in what light there is.  
  
Regulus winks at them. All the secrets safely kept.  
  
7\. Sixth year, and Lily Evans walks proudly among her friends, holding hands with Aurora.. “Remus! Sirius! Can we talk to you?” Lily asks.  
  
They slip up to the three of them, making a group of five and Lily just says, “Can we just--actually-- I like this. I really like this, boys.”  
  
“We could, one day, you know,” Aurora says, “One day all of us… I don’t know, just, wouldn’t it be nice?”  
  
“One day soon,” Remus says, “We’ll be done.”  
  
“We could be done now,” James says.  
  
“What, and miss Qudditch?” Sirius asks.  
  
“Fair play.”  
  
“It could happen,” Remus says.  
  
8\. Seventh year. Aurora and Lily are still together--Regulus and Snape still kiss in the corners Severus finds. And Lily whispers to them that she thinks if they all really wanted to, maybe there could be--well--a family. Like they talked about last year, sometimes.  
  
James shrugs. “Maybe,” he says, but secretly he’s the one looking into how to adopt.  
  
“Five of us. Three fathers, two mothers, if we really wanted to…”  
  
Aurora grins. “You know. We could.”  
  
“We should,” Lily says. “All together, yeah?”  
  
“Makes me tired,” Aurora says.  
  
“You and Remus are always tired. But you know you’ll have help.”  
  
9\. They pool their resources and find the perfect place, dreary in the ways that the magical world often is, but big enough for a family. Remus and Aurora sleep when they need to, and Peter lives close enough to pop over as well. He’s in love, too, but he doesn’t say much about it, as ever. They’re forever grateful, even to Severus--knowing the risks he and Regulus are taking. They are where they belong, and the feeling reverberates through the space.  
  
Even Remus feels safe here, with all of his friends, animal and human both, around him, ready to help.  
  
10\. Harry arrives just on schedule, after much planning. His name is picked out as if it’s always been so, and the flat is a mess and there are five beaming faces. All they want to do is love him and protect him. The other things, well, they won’t matter quite in the same way anymore. It’s really and truly happening, and Sirius pinches himself. They all are, really. His eyes, his face, they’re all perfect exactly as they are, and he’s got a shock of black hair that makes them all giggle with delight.  
  
And so begins a new chapter.




End file.
